


Diversion in Transgression

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [21]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, The Question (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Questionable mental stability, Weird Theory, talking to yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: The Question visits an old acquaintance...





	Diversion in Transgression

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 12/06/2005, with the author's note:  
> "Written for alba_aulbath. Both her "[Someone addressing the 'Victor Zsasz' and 'Charles Victor Szasz' thing](https://alba-aulbath.livejournal.com/153496.html)" request and her general "[Question fanfiction. SEWIOUSWY, GUYS](https://alba-aulbath.livejournal.com/157309.html)" wish list request. (Inspired by my ponderings about the whole merging realities thing in DC continuity.)"
> 
> See end notes for the ponderings.

When the pull grew strong, he answered its call. Following the glowing thread of tainted connection to the rotted core of the decomposing apple that was Gotham City.

 

Arkham Asylum.

 

Home to some of the most muck-drenched souls humanity (and other species) had to offer. The worst of the worst.

 

The pull drew him inside, among the wretched filth housed in too-easily escaped confinement. To a darkened cell and its dark inhabitant.

 

Zsasz. Mr. Zsasz. Victor Zsasz.

 

An insane serial killer covered in tally-mark scars, echoes of his victims.

 

A tragic result of derangement and circumstance.

 

Rightful inhabitant of that Earth.

 

Silently, with stolen keys, he entered the cell.

 

The Question. Vic Sage. Charles Victor Szasz.

 

A faceless vigilante of questionable sanity, city shaman and walker between worlds.

 

A deranged result of tragedy and circumstance.

 

Pretender to that Earth.

 

Eyes met through gloom, mask, and dementia.

 

"Come to see what could've been, again?" Shadowed sneer.

 

"Come to  _ show _ what could've been." Expressionless but reproving.

 

Zsasz hissed angrily, "You don't belong here!"

 

Question tilted his head consideringly. "You don't  _ deserve _ here."

 

"Is that what you tell yourself? When you realize you have  _ no one _ is that how you sleep at night?"

 

"Are you trying to advocate assisted suicide?"

 

Zsasz's mouth stretched into something like a grin. "Is it working?"

 

"Maybe next time." Question tipped his hat and slipped out.

 

Zsasz sat back in his cell and smirked. Of all the Arkham inmates who talked to themselves, he thought his conversations were probably the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Continued author's note:  
> "My ponderings? "I was pondering over the whole thing with merging realities in the DC universe, which I probably don't entirely understand due to my reading of _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ being less "reading" and more "flipping through for scenes with Beetle." *pause* Anyway. I'm not sure how the thought came to me, but...what if the Question didn't actually merge. Not...the way most everyone else did.  
>  What if Charles Victor Szasz and Victor Zsasz are actually _the same person_ , just two different versions from two different realities.  
> Tell me this goes against some sort of canon or is too insane to be thought on further!! o.o"  
> And of course Alba said I should write it. Alba is a bad influence. -_-"


End file.
